Brotherly Love
by wolvesandroses1989
Summary: Hikaru and Kaoru discover their love for each other.


_We begin our story at and ungodly hour of the night. Kaoru, after worrying over his missing twin, finally falls asleep. Hikaru comes stumbling home after a long night of drowning his sorrows in a sea of booze_.

Hikaru staggered into the room he shares with Kaoru and flops down on his twins bed, not bothering to change out of his muddy clothes or take off his mud-caked shoes.

"Hey! Hikaru, you're getting mud all over my bed!" Kaoru pushed his brother with his feet, grouchy after being woken after only a few hours of sleep. "What were you doing anyway?"

"I walked home…"

Kaoru laughed, "Baka, why did you do that? You could have called for a driver." Kaoru looked at the elegant grandfather clock that stood between their beds. "Hikaru, it's three in the morning! Where have you been?"

"I was thinking…"

"About what?"

Hikaru wriggled closer to his twin until their bodies were pressed together., "Kaoru, do you love me?"

"What a stupid question, of course I do, we're brothers."

"No…I mean like…" Hikaru kissed Kaoru on the mouth and Kaoru tasted all the booze his twin had consumed and pulled away, "You're drunk Hikaru. Go to bed." Hikaru rolled away from his brother and passed out on the floor. Kaoru climbed out of bed, heaving Hikaru onto his own bed. "Moron…you didn't mean any of that."

_You see, Kaoru has always loved his brother in a very non brother way, however he preferred to keep his feelings secret, believing Hikaru would never understand. Hikaru shares the same affections towards Kaoru, but chose to hide it in dating endless swarms of ridiculous Host Club fan girls. _

Kaoru stepped out of the shower as Hikaru rolled out of bed.

"Good morning Hikaru, Sleep well?"

"Oh shut up."

Kaoru opened a drawer, pulling out clean clothes as his twin staggered to the bathroom. By the time Hikaru emerged the maids had been in to change all the bedding and left one to scrub the mud stains from the plush carpet. Kaoru lounged in their sitting room, sipping coffee. Kaoru smiled at him, "Feeling better? There's breakfast…"

Hikaru flopped down on a suede couch, "Ugh…don't mention food…"

Kaoru set down his mug and dismissed the maid, kneeling on the floor beside his twin with a plate of toast. "It's only toast to settle your stomach."

"Uh uh."

Kaoru sighed, pushing Hikaru until he was on his back and stared down into his twins watery eyes and tear streaked face. Kaoru dropped the plate on the floor, moving to sit on the couch next to Hikaru.

"Hikaru what's wrong?"

"Nothing. I have a headache."

"Well if you don't want a hangover in the morning you shouldn't stay out till three in the morning drinking."

"Shut up. I had a lot on my mind."

"Is that why you asked me if I loved you?"

"I…shut up."

The twins sat in brooding silence for a while, until, without any warning, Hikaru kissed Kaoru again. Kaoru pulled back in surprise. "Hikaru, what the.." Hikaru silenced him with another kiss. Kaoru broke away, fleeing the room.

_And so the twins have finally begun to realize that they are not alone in their affections. Kaoru, being somewhat skeptical is worrying that Hikaru has somehow discovered his secret while Hikaru is still struggling with the fact that he has now kissed his twin brother three times in less than 24 hours._

Kaoru leaned against the door, eyes, closed, trying to think. "Is he still drunk? No, that's not possible…but why else would he kiss me like that? Unless he does love me…that way…or maybe he found out about how I feel and just wants to make me feel better…Argh! None of this makes any sense!"

Kaoru turned and jerked the door open. Hikaru still sat on the couch, wearing a stunned expression on his face. Kaoru went over to him and knelt on the floor, avoiding the mess of plate and toast. Kaoru pulled his twin close, kissing him.

Hikaru made a startled noise stiffening and pulled away. "Don't pity me Kaoru."

Kaoru grinned and kissed him again, "Never."

_Ah love. The twins have finally stopped being blockheads and have finally realized their love for one another. Hikaru instantly disentangles himself from the idiot fan girls (thank god for that!) And begins Kaoru's 'education.' Lets see how it plays out!_

Hikaru crept up behind his twin, wrapping his arms around him. Kaoru jumped, turning around. Hikaru caught the corner of his twins mouth in a kiss, forcing Kaoru to turn and straddle the back of the chair. Hikaru sucked his brothers bottom lip, gently nipping it. Kaoru froze as Hikaru pushed his tongue past his twins teeth and his hands slid down Kaoru's back.

_You see, Kaoru's first kiss had been, well a few nights ago, however Hikaru had plenty of experience kissing (idiot fan girls of course). At any rate, Kaoru's nervousness is quite understandable, but back to the story._

Kaoru stiffened and gripped the chair, knuckles turning white as Hikaru slid his hands up his shirt smoothing over the soft skin of his chest and belly. Hikaru mumbled against his twins mouth, "Just relax, I'm not going to do anything." Hikaru's lips moved to Kaoru's ear, licking the crest of it, and gently teething his earlobe. Kaoru let his head fall on his brothers shoulder, panting for breath and trembling as his twin kissed and sucked on his neck. Hikaru broke away suddenly and kissed his twins forehead, leaving the room and his twin in shock.

_I know, I know, you're thinking "Why did Hikaru leave? They love each other right?" And the answer: Yes, they love each other, but because of Kaoru's inexperience, Hikaru is taking things slowly(but not to slowly) so that Kaoru won't miss anything. On we go!_

Kaoru buttoned his pajama shirt, eyes on the door. Sighing he climbed into bed, gazing wistfully at his twins empty bed. As he was about to fall asleep the door opened and Hikaru glided in, carrying a box. Kaoru sat up as Hikaru stored the box in their wardrobe.

"Where have you been Hikaru? It's three in the morning…"

Hikaru smiled gently at his brother, "Were you waiting for me?" He laughed, "Look at you, you can't even keep your eyes open."

It was true, Kaoru had been up late every night for the past week studying for a midterm. "So? Where have you been?"

"I had to pick some things up. Go to sleep, I know you're tired."

Kaoru lay back, eyelids drooping as Hikaru came to sit on his bed, wearing only a pair of pajama pants. The older twin began unbuttoning Kaoru's shirt, quieting his twin as he stirred. "Shh, Kaoru, It's alright. Just relax and let me take care of you."

Hikaru bent over Kaoru, sucking his twins lip and sliding his tongue into Kaoru's mouth with ease. Kaoru moaned slightly, closing his eyes as Hikaru's lips drifted to his ear, sucking and teething it much like before. Hikaru's hands caressed the soft flesh of his chest and stomach, making Kaoru's body temperature soar. Hikaru kissed Kaoru's neck, gently nipping the tender skin. Kaoru's breath came in sharp little bursts as his pulse sped. "Hikaru…"

Hikaru remained silent, kissing the hollow of his brothers neck and moved down, making Kaoru squirm as he licked a distended nipple and pulled it into his mouth, nibbling gently while one of his hands pinched and plucked the other. Hikaru placed his free hand between his twins legs, massaging gently. Kaoru jerked, arching his back. Hikaru silenced his brothers protests by filling his twins mouth with his tongue. Kaoru struggled beneath his twin trying to break away. Hikaru pulled back, allowing his twin to speak.

"Hikaru, I can't - I don't - I'm not - Will you stop _doing_ that, I can't think -."

"Well that was the idea. You've spent to long hiding Kaoru. Let me bring you out in the open…"

Kaoru gulped, his golden eyes fixing on his brothers identical ones. "I…"

"Just trust me."

Kaoru bobbed his head, closing his eyes as Hikaru removed his shirt.

**WARNING**

Explicit material beyond this point!

**WARNING**

Hikaru resumed his ministrations, picking up the pace and tossing Kaoru's blankets to the floor. He quickly removed Kaoru's pant's and boxers, leaving him naked on the bed. Kaoru covered his face with his pillow as Hikaru stroked him from root to tip with his hand, gently massaging his testicles and the sensitive place behind them. Hikaru replaced the hand on Kaoru's cock with his mouth, propping his twins legs on his shoulders and swirled his tongue around it's tip. Kaoru's muscles tensed as Hikaru drew his cock deep into his throat, still massaging his testicles. The younger twin thrashed, suffocating his moans with his pillow. Hikaru slipped a finger into his twins anus, probing gently. Kaoru tossed away the pillow and tried to pull away. "Hikaru, Hikaru, please, something's, I'm gonna…Hikaru!" Kaoru came as Hikaru placed his hands on his twins thighs, milking his cock. Kaoru collapsed on the bed, panting as Hikaru pulled away. Kaoru watched, mind blank, as Hikaru approached and kissed him. Kaoru parted his lips as Hikaru removed his pants, giving in to what his twin wanted. Hikaru straddled Kaoru, gently pushing his cock into his twins mouth. He dove deep, thrusting hard, knocking Kaoru's head back. Hikaru shuddered, pulling back so he was sitting on the bed and wrapped his fingers in Kaoru's hair as Kaoru sucked and reached for his twins testicles, massaging them. Hikaru jerked and came in Kaoru's mouth. The twins separated momentarily, entangling themselves beneath Hikaru's sheets, kissing as they drifted to sleep.

_I did give you fair warning. __J__ Things are only going to escalate from here, so if the previous scene was to hot for you to handle, I suggest you leave this fan fic now and never look back __J__ For those of you made of stronger stuff, lets light this fire!_

Hikaru woke as the first rays of light filtered through the heavy brocade curtains. A blessed Saturday had come at last, the staffs day off, and their parents vacationing in the Caribbean. Hikaru smiled and stretched, thinking of all the plans he had in store for his twin in the main parts of the house, and later on, in their bedroom…Hikaru smiles, rising from bed , pulling the blankets with him and gazes down at Kaoru's sleeping form. The rays of morning sun had tinged his twins skin a pale gold. Kaoru shivered and woke, following his brothers gaze and blushed when he saw where his twin was looking. "Hikaru…"

Hikaru grinned, taking his twins hand and pulling him from bed, leading him into their sitting room, stopping to take the box from their wardrobe. He bent his twin over an end table, sucking on a long finger. He knelt and began moistening his twins rear with his tongue. Kaoru jerked, trying to twist around, "Hikaru…"

"Trust me. You'll enjoy what I have planned for us."

Kaoru gulped as Hikaru pushed the tip of his finger in his rear and probed gently. He slid the finger deeper, pushing rhythmically. Kaoru squirmed as a second finger joined the first, stretching him. Hikaru removed his fingers and opened the box, removing a small glass dildo. The oldest twin moistened it and gently pushed it into Kaoru, forcing a small moan from his brother. Hikaru guided his brother to the couch, arranging him so his legs and ass hung over the back. Kaoru moaned as Hikaru began to fondle and suck him and pushed the dildo in and out. Hikaru's finger joined the dildo, making Kaoru cry out. Hikaru kissed him, "Shh… I know, I know it hurts but the pain will go away. Just relax…" Kaoru grasped at his twin, unable to find words. Hikaru took a thin vibrator from the box and replaced the dildo, turning the vibrator to a low speed. He rearranged his twin so that Kaoru faced away from him, still propped on the couch. Hikaru rotated the vibrator, turning it up slightly. Kaoru trembled, clutching a throw pillow as Hikaru turned the vibrator up to full speed, pushing it deeper. His legs buckled and he fell back, letting Hikaru catch him. Hikaru gently laid him out on the floor, sucking his member and massaging his sack, Kaoru kicked involuntarily as Hikaru pulled the vibrator out and rolled Kaoru onto his hands and knees.

"This will hurt, Kaoru…not for long…"

Kaoru gritted his teeth as Hikaru entered him, biting back a yelp.

"Ow…Hikaru…wait…it hurts…please…I can't…"

"Shhh, it's alright Kaoru. Just relax and let me in…"

"Relax? How am I supposed to do that when you're…doing…that…"

Hikaru pulled out and thrust back in hard. "Just relax Kaoru. You said you trusted me. I won't hurt you."

Kaoru's muscles tightened, and he curled his fingers into a fist, his knuckles turning white. Hikaru bent over his twin, thrusting harder and faster. Kaoru yelped as his brother came inside him and collapsed on the plush carpet, gasping. Hikaru sat cross-legged beside him, gently running his hands over Kaoru's tense, shaking body. Kaoru rolled away from his brother and curled into a ball. The older twin stroked his brothers hair in a gesture of comfort. "It won't hurt once you get used to it…" Hikaru let his hand glide back to his brothers rear, slipping two fingers inside. Kaoru jerked, arching back as Hikaru slid a third finger into him. "Hikaru, please, stop, I can't take anymore!" Hikaru immediately stopped and pulled his twin into his lap, kissing him. Hikaru stood, lifting Kaoru to his feet as well and led him back to the couch, laying him down. He kissed his brother, going to their room and returning with a blanket, which he spread over his brother.

_Ah brotherly love. Yep that's the end of this fan fiction, I may continue it with other stuff but I don't know yet. Hope you enjoyed _J


End file.
